1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a cord strain reliever to prevent inadvertent disconnection of a plug from a wall socket when force is applied to the cord connected to the plug. More particularly the invention relates to a strain reliever that can be mounted on existing receptacle over plates without modification of the cover plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,383 (339/75P) discloses a device for relieving strain on an electric plug that is plugged into a wall mounted receptacle. The devicce described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,383 patent has substantially eliminated a long standing problem; the present invention constitutes an improvement thereover.